ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tiny Lycopodium
Alright, the wierdest thing just happened. I was standing at the "outpost" in W. Saruta (S) with two lycopodiums following me like they do, when all of a sudden they left me and made a bee line for windurst. I followed them, and lycopodiums came from all directions to join the line, and by the time we reached the horutoto entrance by Windurst there was at least 30 tiny lycopodiums all running in a line without stopping. They stopped just outside Windurst and spread out again. Anybody have any explanation for this? Or anybody else seen this happen? It started at about 20:30 on Lightningday. --Tawny 19:52, 1 December 2007 (UTC) I was AFK for a bit last night in Batallia Downs (S) and when I came back I too noticed one of these guys move as soon as I moved and in the same direction so I stopped then moved again and sure enough he/she was following me! I did try to get more than one to follow me but as soon as the second one started to follow the first would run off. I wonder if someone at SE was having some fun with this mob or some kind of "test" of their abilities in coding? Either way I wonder what else these guys will do? If there is an area/place where you can get these guys to follow you to and maybe they will do something neat? Sort of like the faerie in the bottle and the waterfall event. I didn't take note of the day and time. Sirtet 21:23, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Well from what I've seen, it's normal for any and all Lycopodiums to follow you, in any zone, and in any amount. One or twenty, but what was wierd was that they left me and ran halfway across Sarutabaruta in a huge parade of Mandies --Tawny 01:34, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Looks like a 5min respawn on these. lego 13:53, 14 March 2008 (UTC) This isn't the first mob to behave in this fashion. The "goldfish" mobs in Al'taieu, H'pemde, also "aggro" without attacking until you engage them. I haven't tried getting them to follow me with an avatar out, but if they run on the same mechanics, an avatar will attack them.--Uwen.Unicorn 21:03, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Charming It is my experience that these are more difficult to charm than other monsters of the same level, much like a slime or such. Even Gauge gives me a 'might' rather than a 'should'. Can anyone else confirm before I edit the page? Dacron 16:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's common knowledge that the Mandragoras have Resist Charm. --Azulmagia 02:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Regen effect? Can anyone confirm the 3 HP/tic regen effect? It just appeared on the main page, and I have no experience with that happening, even when leaving to go AFK for 10 minutes or so with these creepy guys watching me... --Beaster 19:09, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * This appears to only happen to people they con Easy prey or above. hence why it has not been discovered until now considering not many people exp off them. JynxedJynxzor 08:30, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * As far as i know ALL lycopodium-type mandragoras give this Regen effect, regardless of job level... I think you just have the quest "Babban Ny Mheillea" completed to make them using that move. I've tested this with a lv.68 WHM in West Sarutabaruta (S)... --Demii-chan 20:19, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * Ahh thats makes more sense than what I was rambling about, I still wonder if the higher tier mandragoras give a stronger regen. --Jynxzor 03:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) * I have proved that lycopodiae only give this Regen move when wearing the title "Babban's Travel Companion". --Demii-chan 09:08, 27 June 2008 (UTC)